This invention relates to well apparatus of the type in which one or more sleeves are adapted to be selectively shifted between alternate positions within a well conduit by means of a well tool lowered into the well conduit on a pipe string. More particularly, it relates to improvements in well apparatus of this type which is particularly useful in shifting one or more of such sleeves within a horizontal portion of the well, in that the tool may be manipulated in order to shift each sleeve without the need for applying torque to the pipe string, which may be coil tubing capable of transmitting only axial loads at the substantial depths at which such sleeves are located.